La reina de hielo y la asesina del desierto
by Krom nashat
Summary: Medio crossover entre Frozen y Assasins creed en colaboracion con otro usuario.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es mi primer historia aqui. Sera un AU de frozen y Assasins creed, lamento los errores si los hay o alguna inconscistencia por las libertades que se van a tomar. No va ser una historia ELSANNA mucho menos incesto (¿que les pasa a este fandom?) se va respetar el cannon de hermanas.**

**Dicho esto espero disfruten.**

**Prologo**

Hace mucho tiempo, hubo una época dorada, donde la magia no se veía como una rareza, donde el dragón volaba en libertad y las demás criaturas míticas eran respetadas y no temían ni a la saeta ni al filo de una espada; un mundo tan libre, tan diverso. En este maravilloso tiempo la magia no solo se limitó a las bestias o los fenómenos, también hubo individuos que nacieron con dones especiales, capaces de ver, sentir, construir lo imperceptible.

Pero... Así como existía lo bello y lo benigno, también existio la maldad, el miedo, la peligrosidad y la avaricia; la magia sin control podía crear caos y zozobra, por eso empezaron a surgir individuos inescrupulosos que buscaban adueñarse de lo extraordinario para fines tiránicos. Con el tiempo estos individuos se agruparon y formaron gremios sólidos. Estos gremios se extendieron como un virus y con su maligno tacto, capturaron, esclavizaron todo lo bello, incluso llegaron a eliminar aquello que no podían controlar.

Muchos métodos utilizaron, muchas herramientas se inventaron, todo esto era como la planta carnívora que atrapa, engaña a su víctima y una vez dentro de las fauses solo podian esperar a morir.

Este gremio adopto muchos nombres con el paso de tiempo, pero actualmente se hacen llamar: Los templarios

Paralelamente, otro grupo surgió, una antítesis necesaria y justa, que defendía la libertad y la diversidad. Su principal ideología giraba al "nada es verdad todo está permitido" que supuso más que un dolor de cabeza para los ahora llamados templarios, este grupo también adopto muchos seudónimos, pero actualmente se les llama Asesinos.

Desafortunadamente la cacería indiscriminada y las luchas de ambos bandos supuso un grave declive en la magia, al grado de la extinción… o al menos así se creyó…

* * *

¡Salve Noruega! país de gigantonas montañas, fiordos cristalinos y caricias heladas.

¡Grande Noruega! Tierra que acogiste al Vikingo, sufriste el conflicto y el arrebato de lo mágico.

¡Oh Noruega! Que a pesar de todo no pudo extinguir lo mágico, pero ¿Cuándo el mundo lo aceptará y comprenderá de nuevo? ¿Cuándo dejaras de ocultarlo?

Talvez ella pueda hacer un cambio, Si… Talvez...

Arendelle un 21 de diciembre, en la víspera del solsticio de invierno nace la primogénita del rey Agnarr y la reina Iduna. Su llegada fue como un regalo no solo para sus padres, sino para el reino entero quien esperaba con ansias a un heredero al trono (o heredera en este caso). Dicen que el frio mismo se alboroto por la llegada de la princesa, ya que ese día, reventó una nevada como no se había visto en años. Sin embargo, aquello fue interpretado como una mera casualidad, más, nadie se imagino que ese día, no solo había nacido una posible sucesora, ese día había nacido Elsa, reina de las nieves.

Un par de años pasaron y los reyes se percataron que su pequeña era especial, no solo por el simple hecho de ser la luz de sus ojos. Elsa había nacido con un magnifico don, el don del frio. Esto supuso una gran sorpresa, ya que hace un par de generaciones que no se tenía a alguien así en la familia real.

Pero las alegrías no acabarían allí, tiempo después que los poderes de Elsa despertaran, en el solsticio de verano nace la segunda hija de los reyes de Arendelle; Anna. En esa ocasión no hubo ventiscas, ni fenómenos extraordinarios, aun así, la llegada de la princesa supuso gran gozo, sobre todo para su hermana, quien, a pesar de sus cortísimos años, amo a su hermana desde el primer momento.

El tiempo fue pasando y la prosperidad reinaba en Arrendell, sobre todo para las hermanas quienes crecían en un ambiente de amor y protección. Jamás hubo hermanas tan unidas comentaba todo el mundo, al verlas corretear y jugar. Para Elsa el frio era su instrumento para inventar mil y un juegos para su hermana ¿y porque no? impresionarla de vez en cuando, era tan fácil hacerlo, ya que la magia no le había sonreído… o quizá aun no... "El frio nunca fue tan cálido" comento la reina en una ocasión, complacida al ver lo bien que se llevaban sus hijas.

Desafortunadamente en este cuento, no todo seria miel sobre hojuelas.


	2. Chapter 2

**capitulo 2**

La vida de princesas no solo era juegos y diversión, también era una sobrecarga de expectativas. Había momentos en los que se tenia que estudiar mucho y conocer de etiqueta. Si bien los reyes no eran severos, sí que se preocupaban porque ambas tuvieran la mejor educación; la ignorancia era inamisible en las monarquías. Por tal razón había horarios específicos en que las princesas tenían que estudiar (o más bien) aguantar el modorro palabrero de sus tutores. No obstante, a veces las lecciones se prolongaban demasiado y había ocasiones que no alcanzaba para jugar.

Por esta razón Anna se terminó conectando con la noche, solía decir que despertaba cuando esta lo hacía. El momento preciso "del despertar" siempre fue ambiguo para su hermana; pero lo que si quedaba claro es que Anna tenía unas energías monstruosas, el tedio del día no bastaba para doblarla.

Anna tenía la costumbre de deslizarse sigilosamente hasta donde Elsa dormía, asomaba la cabeza en el filo de la cama, después brincaba como un gato sobre su presa y finalmente le pedía que jugaran. A veces era fácil convencer a su hermana, a veces no; Elsa no siempre tenía esa ilimitada energía, pero generalmente terminaba cediendo al ¿y si hacemos un muñeco?

La noche era perfecta para compartir, reír; ser niñas solamente…

No obstante, esta conexión no siempre fue beneficiosa. De hecho, fue en la noche que el destino escogió para hacerles una mala jugada, tan mala, que quebraría su hermandad indefinidamente.

Dos noches fueron…

La primera ocurrió cuando ambas niñas hicieron su escapada acostumbrada. Se encerraron en un salón e inmediatamente Elsa utilizo sus poderes como herramienta de juego.  
Entre pequeñas ventiscas y montañitas de nieve las niñas disfrutaban el momento, incluso tuvieron un invitado especial; Olaf. Proveniente de la más pura e inocente imaginación.

Todo era risas y juegos hasta que todo salió mal. Anna saltaba alegremente unos montículos de nieve que Elsa hacia más y más altos, hasta que hizo un salto anticipado y en un intento de evitar una caída fatal, Elsa disparo un rayo de hielo, desgraciadamente se deslizo en la pista que había creado y el disparo reboto en la cabeza de su hermana; el impacto la dejo inconsciente en el acto.

La angustia y el arrepentimiento desencadenaron el descontrol; descontrol que fue escuchado por sus padres, quienes se apresuraron a atender a la princesa. No obstante, en Arrendelle no había gente especializada en este tipo de casos, aquellos que decían poseer dones mágicos eran cirqueros con manos rápidas que hacían aparecer monedas en las orejas de sus clientes, y conejos de sus sombreros; por suerte, la emergencia hizo que el rey recordara a alguien que vivía en una humilde cabaña cerca de las montañas; su nombre era Pabbie. Los comerciantes de hielo, lo habían apodado el Merlín de Arrendelle. Los reyes no sabían a cierta ciencia si aquello era un simple apodo o realmente tenía poderes mágicos, después de todo, hacia tiempo que la magia estaba ausente en sus tierras, no obstante, no había tiempo para escepticismos, él era la única opción la única opción posible en ese momento. Entonces con el corazón en la mano y en plena oscurana, los reyes tomaron su caballo más rápido y emprendieron el viaje, guiándose por un mapa que venía adjunto en el libro y las indicaciones de algún vendedor de hielo trasnochado, llegaron a la profundidad del del bosque; allí encontraron una pila enorme de rocas, en medio de esa pila había una puerta y una ventana, se podía apreciar la luz de una vela en su interior, como si fuera un corazón ardiente.

El rey estaba a dos pasos de tocar la puerta, cuando salió un hombre, sencillo, casi sucio, de cabello alborotado, la poca luz del exterior hacia ver su piel de un tono gris, sus ojos eran profundos y expedían un brillo de paciencia. Sin gastar en formalidades absurdas, el anciano explico que salió de su casa al sentir "una magia rara" El rey tampoco desperdicio el tiempo en formalidades y explico lo sucedido.

\- ¿Sus poderes son de nacimiento o por hechizo? – pregunto el ermitaño Phabbie.

\- De nacimiento.

El ermitaño abrió los ojos de par en par, debido a la sorpresa, hace mucho tiempo que no nacía gente mágica por esos lares, no desde la época oscura y del exterminio. Sin embargo, dejo sus impresiones para luego; era imperioso ayudar a la hija del rey. El anciano murmuro un par de palabras y puso la mano en la cabeza de la pequeña, un suspiro y una sonrisa en el rostro de la princesa fueron la señal de que ella estaba fuera de peligro. Sin embargo, la solución consistió en remover y alterar parte de los recuerdos de la niña, lo único que quedaría en la cabeza de la princesa de aquel suceso, sería un mechoncito blanco. Además de curar a Anna, el ermitaño advirtió a Elsa mantener sus poderes bajo control, de lo contrario aquel bello don, se convertiría en una maldición y motivo de persecución.

La familia real suspiro de alivio al ver que Anna se pondrá bien. El rey estaba a punto de agradecerle y ofrecerle una recompensa por aquel favor, pero cuando volvió a ver al hechicero, este había desaparecido.

A partir de esa noche el rey tomo una dolorosa decisión, temeroso que aquella advertencia se convirtiera en una realidad, decreto reducir el contacto de Elsa con el mundo, incluyendo a su hermana.

* * *

Cinco años pasaron desde aquel incidente, años en los que Elsa no conoció otra cosa mas que encierro y miedo de sí misma. Sus padres intentaban mermar aquella insufrible situación y ser los ojos y oídos de su hija del mundo exterior, sin embargo, el miedo de Elsa crecía a la par de sus poderes y termino por mantenerlos a raya a ellos también. Esta situación afecto de sobremanera a Anna, quien jamás logro entender el porqué de las puertas cerradas, el repentino desprecio de su hermana y el silencio de sus padres. Dia tras día Anna tocaba la puerta de la habitación de su hermana con la esperanza de recuperar aquella unión, sin embargo, nunca tuvo éxito, ni siquiera empleando su mejor estratagema.

Las puertas cerradas provocaron otro efecto: terquedad y deseos de libertad; Anna era un espíritu libre y el encierro le era nocivo, hubo varias ocasiones que se escabullía del castillo y se aventuraba por las calles de Arendelle, no obstante, estas salidas, más que vagancia pura era una búsqueda constante de algún regalo para convencer a su hermana de dejarse ver… un soborno más bien, ya que era evidente que las palabras no funcionaban.

Estas aventurillas no pasaban desapercibidas para sus padres, quienes intentaron infructuosamente detenerla, con largas reprendas y castigos, incluso le asignaron un guardaespaldas de confianza: Kai, pero la astucia de la princesa y una nada despreciable habilidad para saltar y trepar (aprendida de caída en caída) hacia la tarea de mantenerla dentro del castillo algo casi imposible.

* * *

A pesar de todo Arendelle era una nación alegre, quizá porque heredaron de sus ancestros esa fascinación por el mar. Entre sus festividades principales se encontraba el día de la fundación de Arendelle, ese día había comida, baile y juegos. Un festival tan grande que la algarabía llegaba hasta el amanecer; desde que Elsa se recluyo en su miedo Anna no volvió asistir, sus padres se limitaban a inaugurar el evento con la enorme campana de la ciudad e inmediatamente volvían al castillo como roedores buscando refugio. En todo ese tiempo ni siquiera Anna se atrevía a escabullirse a semejante evento, ya que había mucha más gente de la que estar pendiente y a veces algunos empleados y soldados se les daba el día libre, seria terrible si alguien la llegara a reconocer y la arrastrara de nuevo a su jaula de oro. No obstante, esta vez Anna correría el riesgo de escabullirse; por dos motivos:  
Uno. Escabullirse del castillo se había vuelto un reto, entre más difícil era la prueba, mas divertido y satisfactorio eran sus escapes, ya tenía 10 años de edad y necesitaba subir de nivel. Dos. Anna se entero que un grupo de comerciantes ambulantes llegaría a Arendelle. Una ruta forzada pero necesaria, para evitar robos y asesinatos en las zonas donde la armada de Arendelle tenía poca presencia. Este tipo de "visitas" era algo muy raro de ver, ya que por lo general el comercio se manejaba de forma marítima y los reinos con los que comerciaban y mantenían una relativa alianza eran muy escasos, Arendelle era un socio misterioso, pero confiable, según las palabras de algunos diplomáticos de otras tierras.

La decisión estaba tomada, esa noche iría a ver que tenían que ofrecer estos mercaderes, compraría lo más exótico y le propondría a su hermana un trato: regalo por tiempo, regalo por explicación.

Esa noche Anna fingió seguir la rutina, el típico buenas amoroso de sus padres y el sin respuesta de su hermana, espero unos minutos que la poca servidumbre que había en el castillo dejara de deambular por los pasillos, se levantó y con sumo cuidado busco debajo de la cama, una pelota con unas trenzas rojas que había fabricado con lana rojiza y heno de caballo, que tenía escondido bajo la cama, este serviría como "cabeza" por si alguien se le ocurría ojear su habitación; en su ropero tenía escondido un vestido y una capucha sencilla, su "uniforme" para hacerse pasar por plebeya por los mercados y bazares de su reino, despues tomo sus ahorros y se dispuso a salir.

\- En seguida vuelvo – Murmuro con una sonrisa.

Abrió la puerta despacito, haciendo lo posible para que el chillido fuera lo menos escandaloso posible, camino por los pasillos de puntillas, llego al salón de baile del mismo modo, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando escucho girar el picaporte, asustada, se metió debajo de una mesa que estaba por allí, desde su escondite vio unos imperdibles zapatos gruesos con una hebilla amarilla, era Kai quien de seguro se disponía o a dormir o a salir, espero hasta que su guardaespaldas se fuera para ella poder salir y continuar. Lo siguiente eran unas grandes escaleras en espiral; en circunstancias normales se hubiera deslizado por el agarradero, pero su jugarreta podía costarle caro, ya que a veces su aterrizaje no era muy preciso y terminaba chocando con alguna armadura o con alguno de los sirvientes que pasaba por casualidad. Anna bajo de puntillas rezando que no la interceptaran, este graderío era el acceso a otro largo pasillo, si lograba pasar de aquí, lo siguiente seria pan comido, no obstante a medio camino la puerta al final del pasillo se abrió lentamente, Anna se paralizo, no había donde esconderse y regresarse tampoco era una opción, a menos que…  
De la puerta salieron los reyes, caminando a paso lento, dando sus impresiones de lo ocurrido en el día, la reina vio hacia la ventana y vio una cuerda que se balanceaba, curiosa, la reina asomo la cabeza, para después recibir la caricia helada del viento, la reina se sacudió de frio, cerro la ventana y continuo caminando junto a su esposo. Por suerte para Anna logro escabullirse en uno de los tantos columpios que se utilizaban para limpiar las ventanas más altas del castillo. Con sumo cuidado Anna utilizó la polea para bajar al jardín. Anna se colocó la capucha, por suerte era luna nueva y eran pocas las fuentes de luz, y pudo deslizarse relativamente fácil como serpiente furtiva.

Llego a un túnel secreto que descubrió en sus tantas aventuras, quizás sus ancestros la utilizaban en casos de emergencia, sea como fuere era su ruta habitual para evitar a Kai y a los guardias. Se había aprendido de memoria todos los accesos, muy a pesar que no fue algo agradable aprenderlo; el lugar era cerrado, húmedo, mohoso, llena de grillos y a veces sapos, sin embargo, eran molestias menores, ya que ese lugar era su vía a la libertad, así si era de manera momentánea.

En esta ocasión solo le interesaba el mercado, nunca se había aventurado tan tarde, pensaba que, si era emocionante de día, de noche debía ser otro mundo.

\- Solo iré a ver que tienen que ofrecer los mercaderes extranjeros y volveré a casa. – Murmuro la princesa.

Sin embargo, no sabia que su aventura se alargaría muchísimo más de lo que pudiera desear, esa noche el destino la ocuparía para su segunda travesura.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

El termino increíble le quedaba corto al momento, definitivamente Arendelle tenía un rostro distinto en la noche, más aún en épocas festivas. Quizá la única queja de Anna era que para disfrutarlo debía retraer su rostro en su capucha, y pasearse como una falsa plebeya. Por lo general ocultarse de esta forma le parecía divertido, le agregaba cierto "sazón" a su vida aburrida, pero hoy por hoy se sentía molesta, por lo lejos que tenía que llegar para conocer un fragmento de su propio mundo ¿A qué le temían tanto su familia? ¿Qué peligroso tenían los malabares, los juegos y la música?

El pequeño empujoncito de un aldeano, le hizo callar su murmura interior, sacudió la cabeza, apretó su capucha con fuerza para desahogar su molestia, como un berrinche silencioso, sé recordó que no era el momento de quejarse, estaba afuera ¿no? entonces que el riesgo valga la pena.

\- No te distraigas.

Anna continúo recorriendo el festival, el bullicio, el griterío de los comerciantes ofreciendo sus productos, desorientaban por momentos, había luces, juegos callejeros y trucos mágicos, música y bailes; esto último le llamo más la atención; a ella le gustaba bailar, los bailes de los plebeyos eran desordenados, exorbitantes, pero más alegres y libres.

Anna hubiera disfrutado eternamente el espectáculo, de no ser porque entre la multitud reconoció a Gerda, una de las sirvientas más confiables de la familia. Anna aferro aún más su capucha y huyo, luego al dar unos pasos más reconoció a unos cuantos guardias más.

Anna se dio cuenta que el espacio se le reducía, debía encontrar algo interesante y regresar lo más rápido posible antes que pasara cualquier desgracia.

Encontró unos puestos un poco más adelante, nunca las había visto adornadas de esa forma, parecían circos en miniatura, soportados por varas de madera seca; ellos debían ser los comerciantes extranjeros. Al llegar a los puestos, Anna sintió algo raro, una mescla entre nerviosismo y ansiedad ¿será que la adrenalina se le había escapado de su control? Sea como fuera, ese sentimiento no era normal así que decidido acelerar la compra. Se intereso en la tienda de un sujeto que parecía vender artículos variados, incluso mágicos según las palabras del dueño; Anna era una niña soñadora y ese lugar le cayo como anillo al dedo, talvez un poco de "magia" descongelaría la reticencia de su hermana.

\- ¿Algo que le interese? – Pregunto el dueño de la tienda, que era un hombrecillo con una cara larga, semi afeitado y ojos profundos.

Anna estaba indecisa, todo parecía interesante, había relojes de arena de colores, capas con diseños diversos, incluso unos guantecitos que simulaba garras de dragón. El dueño al ver la indecisión de la niña decidido ayudarle, le ofreció un collar que tenía una pequeña piedra que cambiaba de color, según el estado de animo de la persona. En las manos del vendedor se mostro morada, y en las manos de Anna se mostró color naranja; sorprendida por semejante truco la compro sin regatear demasiado. Entonces terminada la compra Anna se retiró a toda prisa, sentía una enorme presión sobre ella ¿quizá el presentimiento de haber sido descubierta? ¿o el peso de la hora? Después de todo Anna jamás se había atrevido a aventurarse tan tarde.

Dejo atrás la algarabía fiestera, más rápido de lo que esperado, y se encontró sola y temerosa, en la otra faceta de la noche.

A punto estaba de entrar en un callejón, cuando sintió un fuerte jalón por detrás, luego un macizo brazo se enrollo como serpiente constructora en su cuello; por instinto Anna mordió el brazo con toda la fuerza que le permitió su pequeña mandíbula, logrando que el agresor la liberara. Sin perder un valioso segundo Anna se echó a correr, pidiendo auxilio, desgraciadamente solo dos veces pudo hacerlo, ya que el sujeto reprimió el dolor de la mordida y con un salto de liebre alcanzo a la princesa y rápidamente la golpeo en la nuca, dejándola inconsciente en el acto.

Un quejido de dolor y vértigo fueron las primeras señales del despertar de la princesa, después sintió inestabilidad en la superficie, Anna vio con horror que estaba encerrada en una jaula de madera, que colgaba a metro y medio del suelo, que se balanceaba levemente.; y no era la única, a su alrededor había más de esas jaulas y en su interior había niños de edades similares a la suya. Todas estas prisiones colgantes estaban en una habitación cerrada, donde un graderío y una compuerta era la única salida, además no tardo en comprender a que se debía ese leve vaivén; Anna estaba en el sótano de algún barco.

Desesperada, la niña empezó a gritar por ayuda y exigir que se le liberara, moviendo y apretando los barrotes con gran fuerza, pero nadie llegaba; la desesperación se apodero aun más de ella y entre forcejeo y apretones, los barrotes de madera empezaron a rajarse y posteriormente a romperse; Anna cayo pesadamente al suelo. Los demás prisioneros sorprendidos por semejante proeza empezaron a rogarle desesperadamente que los liberara. Este bullicio colectivo, si hizo eco en las afueras del barco, la escotilla se abrió, dos hombres con garrote en mano entraron, maldiciendo y callando a los prisioneros, hasta que se detuvieron en seco, al ver a la pequeña Anna quien intentaba reincorporarse de la caída, además alrededor suyo, había pedazos de jaula. La sorpresa no impidió la furia de estos hombres, entonces olvidándose del escandalo de los otros prisioneros, se dirigieron a ella, uno de ellos la levanto del cuello y le dejo ir un garrotazo en la cabeza tan fuerte que la dejo semi inconsciente. La pobre aun con su vista borrosa, pudo enfocar la vista a sus agresores, soltando una exclamación de sorpresa al ver a uno de ellos, a punto estaba de decir algo, cuando un segundo golpe la dejo inconsciente del todo.

* * *

Anna no supo cuanto tiempo paso inconsciente, pero cuando despertó estaba de nuevo en una jaula colgante, con la diferencia que tenia dos fríos y pesados grilletes apresándole las muñecas, estaba adolorida, asustada y arrepentida de haber salido esa noche; todas estas cosas desencadenaron un llanto profundo.

\- Llora lo que quieras, pero sin hacer demasiado ruido, sino alteraras a los demás, y el ruido hará que los guardias bajen y te golpeen de nuevo.

\- ¿Que dices?

\- Hazme caso, así podrás vivir para ver el sol una vez más

El que daba el consejo, era un niño que estaba en una jaula contigua. Era delgado, casi demacrado, tanto que hacía ver su nariz como su fuera una zanahoria panda, su cabello parecía un sacudidor pegado, ya que los mechones delanteros le cubrían la frente.

\- ¿De que estas hablando? Quiero volver a casa – Respondió entrecortadamente, tratando de que el llanto no le entorpeciera el habla.

\- A partir de este punto, ya no tienes hogar, resígnate, de seguro nos venderán como esclavos.

\- ¿Esclavos? En Arrendelle la esclavitud está prohibida – Exclamo Anna con indignación.

El chico sonrió con amargura y respondió:

\- ¿Arendelle? Así que te recogieron de allí.

Anna agrego:

\- Mi pad… El rey de Arendell aborrece la esclavitud.

\- Los ejércitos no tienen ojos en todas partes niña, los contrabandistas son más astutos de lo que crees - Luego suspiro y finalizo - En todo caso, has tenido mala suerte de caer aquí, si no haces ninguna tontería como la que hiciste, talvez puedas ver tierra firme otra vez; créeme, llevo dos semanas navegando y he visto a algunos idiotas que han querido escapar, los pobres han terminado tan apaleados de tal forma, que ni su madre los reconocería. Ahora… hazme caso y racionaliza esa fuerza, tienes mucha para ser una niña, realmente nos sorprendiste, partir con tus manos una jaula de semejante grosor.

Anna, no presto al halago final, simplemente se recostó como pudo llena de desesperanza.

* * *

El termino desafortunado apenas si cuadraba con la situación, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Anna había dejado de ser princesa, para convertirse en mercancía viviente. La pobre niña se fundió con su jaula. Al principio pasaba sollozando, después solo suspirando, al final solo su respiración y el sonido de sus cadenas eran las señales que aún vivía. Una vez al día (a veces dos) un sujeto llegaba aventarles pan y algunas frutas que traía en un par de cubetas a los futuros esclavos, estos literalmente se hartaban como perros hambrientos; Anna apenas comía, esta demás decir que ella se apagó, apenas contestaba los consejos de aquel niño, que le instaba a comer y no dejarse morir. No era altanería o aires de superioridad por ser princesa, después de todo eso ya no tenía valor alguno, de hecho, jamás menciono su herencia ¿Quién podría creerle si al momento de su captura aún se veía como una plebeya? Su cuerpo pasaba lo más inactivo posible, pero no así su mente, se imaginaba que en cualquier momento llegaría un aventurero heroico, libraría una emocionante batalla con espadas y que, al finalizar, aquel héroe abriría las puertas del sótano y con varonil vozarrón prometiera llevar a los prisioneros a casa, así como una historia que encontró en la biblioteca del castillo, gente que se jugaba el pellejo por el bien común. No obstante, al poco tiempo se dio cuenta que eso no era más que una fantasía, gente que ocultaba su rostro tras una capucha, domaba aves y salvaba gente ¡por favor!

Anna no supo cuánto tiempo paso en aquella prisión flotante, y tampoco importaba, lo que si empezó a importarle, fue el día en que finalmente la escotilla se abrió un poco más tarde de lo normal, esta vez no era el carcelero desganado, hoy eran varios sujetos, que entraron con látigo en mano, y sin mediar palabras e insultos, se dirigieron a las jaulas, las descolgaron y a base de jalones y a veces a latigazos para los más lentos los sacaban; la inactividad de Anna le valió para medio recuperarse de los dos golpes y mantenerse relativamente fuerte, por lo tanto solo la halaron; el látigo no fue necesario para ella.

Por ordenes de los capataces, se formaron en parejas y formaron una fila; por suerte Anna quedo con aquel niño que intento mantenerla con vida con sus consejos. Luego, salieron de la bodega ordenados y en total silencio. Al salir, los rayos del sol enceguecieron a los esclavos, llevaban tanto tiempo encerrados que sus retinas habían perdido la costumbre a la luz, esta ceguera temporal hacía que su marcha fuera más muerta aún. Cuando las retinas de los esclavos volvieron a ser capaz de tolerar la luz solar, pudieron discernir el entorno, pero no saber en qué país estaban, solo sabían que estaban atrás de unos muelles, un lugar escondido y roído, un lugar ideal para contrabandos y demás cosas ilícitas. La tanda de desesperanzados siguió avanzando hasta que salieron del muelle. Aunque tenían la orden de caminar en silencio sin levantar la mirada, Anna se atrevió hacerlo un poco para reconocer la zona. Finalmente, la fila de esclavos llego donde varias carretas los esperaban, vio como los capataces y aquel "malnacido", platicaba con otros hombres; quizás los compradores. No paso más de quince minutos, cuando los capataces empezaron a separar a los esclavos, Anna fue separada de aquel niño, haciendo que se angustiara; Antes de ser separados Anna le murmuro su nombre, el niño también le murmuro el suyo.

. Al llegar al carruaje, uno de los compradores al verla gruño y protesto enfurecido.

\- ¡Una niña escuálida! ¿acaso quieres tomarme el pelo? El trabajo es demasiado fuerte, se morirá al primer día

\- Créeme, su precio lo vale, de no ser porque me has pagado bien, me la habría quedado.

A regañadientes acepto a Anna y a fuerza de empujones la metió a la carreta con otros niños.

El termino desafortunado apenas si cabía en el cuadro. La suerte de Anna, princesa de Arrendele, segunda heredera al trono, cambio de la noche a la mañana, de un día para otro, solo por sus deseos de libertad; su aventura se había alargado muchísimo más de lo que hubiera querido.


End file.
